Protector
by Death Hime
Summary: AU, ambientado en el tiempo actual. Un doble homicidio, un testigo en peligro, un guardaespaldas...Cuando compartir la vida con un desconocido cambia tu manera de ver las cosas...


**Protector: Siempre junto a ti**

**Capitulo 1: ****"Testigo protegido"**

Hay una imagen que no podré borrar jamás de mi memoria, por más que lo desee. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera pude asombrarme. No puedo creer que hace menos de dos horas ellos reían y cenábamos los tres en tanta calma. Noventa minutos. Una hora y media. Es lo que le tomó a aquel maldito tomar la vida de mis padres.

Pensar que hace tan solo cinco mil cuatrocientos segundos estábamos sentados allí. En aquella destruida y ensangrentada mesa. Ellos estaban a mi lado, y ahora están a mis pies. Soy incapaz de moverme, aún siento el tacto de mamá acariciando mi pierna al recibir el primer disparo. Aún puedo sentir el abrazo de papá cubriéndome para recibir el segundo. Era para mi. Yo debí caer junto a ella.

¿Por qué las cosas deben ser así? Hace diez minutos sus cuerpos seguían tibios. Los labios de mamá siguen rosados, el maquillaje de larga duración por fin surte su efecto. Aún muerta es preciosa. Es frío que lo diga, pero solo así puedo tratar de suprimir esa brutal escena.

Después de treinta minutos de haber llamado, ha llegado la policía. Es un poco tarde. Si hubieran demorado la mitad de ese tiempo, ellos podrían haber sido salvados.

Un tipo de negro me toma en brazos, no me aferro a él, me aferró a la mirada de mi padre que aún muerto me llena de sus emociones. Unos tipos vestidos de blanco entran y comienzan a fotografiar a mis fallecidos parientes. El tipo de negro empieza a correr y me obliga a despedirme de mi familia, a ver por última vez el duro y sincero rostro de papá y el dulce y comprensivo de mamá…

_"What´s the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long…_

_And good night_

_So long and good night…"_

Me han sentado en una sala cerrada y gris, frente a un tipo engreído y con aire de guaperas. Estoy sentado a la cabeza de una mesa metálica, mis manos están frías, aún sucias de sangre ajena. Creo que mi rostro y mi ropa también lo está. Paso mi lengua por los labios y me cercioro. Si. Incluso en mi boca está el sabor metálico y asqueroso de la sangre.

El tipo me mira y se pasea por la sala, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás con sus manos. Después de un largo vaivén, por fin se detiene. Se apoya en la mesa, me mira con algo parecido a tristeza condescendiente. Toma un suave y lento respiro antes de hablar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien.- Le respondo neutral.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Continua, tratando de recibir una respuesta que no conozco.

- Si.- Digo, sin expresar demasiado.

- ¿Podrías contarme que fue lo que pasó?- Dijo sentándose.

No le respondo.

- Puedes confiar en mi. Solo trato de aclarar el asunto, para atrapar a quien lo hizo.- Dijo tratando de parecer amable y cercano.

- Entiendo.-

- Dime lo que recuerdas. Si en algún momento no te sientes bien, por favor dime.-

_**Flash Back**_

_Mamá ha servido la cena. Nos hemos sentado los tres. Ellos parecen bastante alegres. Me preguntan sobre la escuela y mis amigos, cosas pueriles y simples, típicas de una cena familiar._

_Suena el timbre. Papá se levanta de la mesa, nos sonríe y dice: "vengo en un momento". Acto seguido entran unos hombres armados que nos amenazan._

_Tienen a mis padres del cuello, con el revolver en la sien. Me amenazan con otras armas y me mandan a buscar algo en la habitación de papá._

_Corro preocupado, no sé que hacer. No puedo enfrentarlos, soy solo un niño y no tengo ni el valor ni la fuerza para hacerlo. _

_No sé que estoy buscando, llevo más de treinta minutos desordenando todo, moviendo cosas de aquí a allá._

_Regreso a la sala. Los tipos siguen ahí con sus armas y sus miradas sanguinarias. Sus rostros están cubiertos, pero esos ojos serán difíciles de olvidar. Donde sea que los vea este momento regresara a mi mente._

_Uno de ellos me toma por el brazo y me lanza con fuerza contra la mesa. Posterior a eso toman a mi madre y se acercan a mi. Él acaricia su cuello con el arma. Mamá intenta contener su llanto, sus rasgados y calidos ojos me miran suplicando algo._

"_No nos has traído lo que te pedimos niñito. Aquí está tu castigo por no obedecer" Dice el que abraza a mi madre por la espalda, antes de tomar un cuchillo y pasarlo con fuerza por el brazo de ella. Mamá aprieta sus ojos mientras me susurra que no debo llorar. No le hago caso._

_El otro tipo se acerca y me golpea, tumbándome al piso. La caída no me ha dolido, me duele que la sangre de mamá roce mis manos._

_Me obligan nuevamente a subir en búsqueda de documentos que ignoro su existencia. No sé donde ni que buscar. Me derrumbo y lloro desconsolado, ¿cómo salvarlos y salvarme? Ya han hecho daño a mamá, no les faltara mucho para…_

"_Ciel" Me llama mi padre. Regreso corriendo a la sala de torturas. Aquellos hombres se han comido nuestra cena. Al verme con las manos vacías, esta vez propinan golpes a papá y un corte en su cuello._

"_Hijo, busca en la carpeta de mi despacho. La de los datos de la empresa. Allí puede estar lo que los señores buscan. Si lo encuentras todo esto acabará" Dice mi padre sin lagrimas que ensucien su rostro o muecas que arruinen su perfecta expresión de elegancia inglesa._

"_Ve cariño, tú puedes Ciel-kun" Me anima mamá, con su sonrisa comprensiva aunque dolorosa._

_Voy al despacho, han pasado una hora y diez minutos desde que los hombres llegaron. Revuelvo cada cajón en busca de la dichosa carpeta. Hay miles de archivos y papeles en todas partes, nada es lo que busco._

_Por fin la he encontrado. "Naoki & Phantomhive" Leo en la placa dorada. La alianza estratégica de mis abuelos que hizo que mis padres se conocieran y después de un par de años formáramos una familia. La fina belleza japonesa de mi madre cautivo la elegancia fría inglesa de mi padre. Estaban destinados a ser uno, observo la fotografía de los tres sobre el escritorio, lloro._

_El teléfono, también puede ser mi salvación. Ninguno de los tipos está junto a mi. Llamo a la policía y pido que vengan con urgencia unas patrullas, antes de que todo acabe mal…_

"_¡Chico, ven acá!" Me llama una voz dura y agria. Me sobresalto y cuelgo. Debo apresurarme._

_Corro, salto y vuelo. Todo para salvar nuestras vidas. Al llegar toda la mesa está húmeda, sucia, mojada con aquel liquido tibio y rojo._

_Al verme de regreso empujan a mis padres a mis pies. Tienen más heridas que hace unos minutos. Su rostro, sus brazos, su cuello. Su ropa ha sido rota. Han recibido golpes. Esto no es una simple casualidad._

_Mamá se abraza a mi pierna, me acaricia y me mancha con su sangre fluyendo de sus manos, muñecas, brazos y rostro. Su hemorragia es incontenible. Mi padre se ve triste, destruido en el piso. Me ve y hace un gesto para que entregue la carpeta._

_Cumplo con la orden a la vez que ayudo a ambos a levantarse. Papá no tiene problemas. Mamá lo logra con dificultad, también han maltratado sus piernas._

"_Bueno, no podemos dejar este desastre" dice uno de los hombre que aún nos apunta con su arma cargada. "Tenemos que acabar con el trabajo"_

"_Todo ha acabado" Dice mi padre tratando de darnos calma. "Claro que no. ¿Escuchaste el teléfono? Alguien ha llamado a la policía desde el despacho" Dice uno de ellos acercándose. "¿Fuiste tú niñato?" Pregunta increpándome con el arma en mi frente._

"_No… ah…" Digo en medio de respiraciones entrecortadas. Los nervios me destruyen. No quiero acabar así._

"_¿Pretendes que te crea?, tendrás tu castigo" Enunció antes de empujar a mi madre. De inmediato ella cae. Se abraza a mi pierna, su respiración es acelerada y fuerte. Comienza a golpearla._

_El otro avanza hacia nosotros, me empuja al piso, patea el punto más doloroso de mi tórax. Luego a mi padre, que con apenas fuerzas se levanta._

_Me levanto, mamá con dificultad se aferra de papá para incorporarse también._

"_Parece estar todo" Dice el que tiene la carpeta. "¿Acabamos?" Pregunta el otro._

_Mamá resbala. Se abraza a mi pierna nuevamente. Un certero disparo atraviesa su espalda, me acaricia mientras con su último aliento susurra "Te quiero hijo". de inmediato su respiración deja de sentirse._

"_¡Ahora es tu turno niñato!" Grita el otro antes de apuntarme y disparar. Papá me abraza, se interpone entre la bala y yo, entregando su vida por mi. "Ciel, te amo pequeño. Eres lo más grande que he recibido en mi vida. Adiós." Pronto su cuerpo perdió su vida y se dejó caer sobre mi._

_Los tipos corrieron fuera de casa. Me dejé caer en la pared. Quité el cadáver de mi padre de encima. Ambos estaban ahora a mis pies y todo en mi manchado con su tibia, muy tibia sangre…_

"_dou ka hidoi yume da to kotaete hoshii..._

_dore dake sakebi modae kurushimeba ii..._

_dou ka hidoi yume da to oshiete hoshii..._

_chigiresou na koe de nando mo sakenda..."_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿Ciel? ¿Estás bien?-

- Por supuesto.- Respondí reprimiendo el llanto.

- Entonces, cuéntame.-

- Claro.-

Una amable detective me ha acompañado a la cafetería tras la confesión. Me ha comprado unos dulces. Mi ropa sigue sucia de sangre. Todos me miran de reojo, ni siquiera he ido al baño a limpiar o siquiera mirar mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Me pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

- Bien.- Respondo sin sentir las palabras.

- No es necesario que te hagas el duro. Entiendo si te sientes triste o si solo necesitas llorar o un abrazo.- Aquel comentario me pareció agradable y sincero.

- Aceptaría su abrazo.- Lo dije casi sin pensarlo.

Me envolvió con sus largos y delgados brazos blancos, tibios y limpios. Sentí su corazón, con un ritmo suave y relajado. Aquel sonido calmo mi ira y dolor. Aunque solo temporalmente.

- Voy por un pastel, ¿te gustaría uno?- Preguntó al separarse de mi.

- Claro.- Dije antes de verla alejarse unos metros-. ¡Izayoi-san!- Le grité.

- Deja las formalidades solo llámame Tsuki.- Me respondió sonriendo.

- ¡Arigato Tsuki-san!- Le dije con una sonrisa y lagrimas en mis ojos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresara. Además de un pastel traía ropa masculina en su brazo izquierdo, solo podía ser para mi.

- Ten. Come y luego te acompañaré para que te cambies.-

Decidí tomar una ducha. El sudor, la sangre, las lagrimas, me habían bañado en una película extraña y un aura dolorosa. Dejé por largos minutos que el agua simplemente corriera. Que todo fluyera, que su tibieza y pureza se llevara mi dolor.

- Ciel-kun, te traigo noticias.- Se anuncia mi nueva amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tsuki-san?-

- Bueno. Supongo que sabes que tras lo sucedido y tras tu testimonio estás en peligro.-

- ¿Peligro?-

- Si, al atrapar a los asesinos, pueden haber muchos contactos o aliados de ellos y ellos pueden querer asesinarte.-

Pero, ¿de que me sirve vivir? Lo poco que realmente me importaba lo he perdido. No sería más fácil solo dejar que me maten y seguir a mis padres a aquel lugar mejor.

- Por eso, te incluiremos en el programa de protección a testigos.-

- ¿Qué es eso?-

- En los casos más graves de persecución constante, trasladamos al testigo junto a un grupo de protectores, un grupo de policías a otra ciudad, o a otro país. Su nombre es cambiado legalmente y así es más difícil de ubicar para los criminales.-

Salgo de la ducha envuelto en una toalla. Esto me parece una exageración.

- ¿Es necesario tanto?-

- En tu caso no. Tú serás un protegido. Te asignaremos un guardaespaldas para que te proteja y te acompañe siempre. Al menos hasta que tu peligro sea nulo.-

- Bien.-

- Es bueno que te agrade.-

Jamás dije que me agradara. No quiero un gorila tras de mi como sombra. No quiero un tipo que me acompañe hasta al baño. Eso más que protección y seguridad, sería la mayor incomodidad y tortura de mi vida.

Tsuki ha salido. Seco mi cuerpo parsimoniosamente. Me visto con calma, la ropa parece ser más suave de lo que pensaba, me reconforta el calor del algodón de la camisa y la suavidad y blancura de estos pantalones.

El vapor en la amplia sala de baño se disipa lentamente, tan lentamente como mi dolor. Tomo un respiro que me llena del calor despedido por el agua y por mi cuerpo.

Tras largo tiempo para los demás, pero muy poco para mi, salgo. Tsuki me espera sonriente, como si hubiera visto los ojos de Dios, como si hubiera viajado al paraíso y regresado. Más que la sonrisa amable de hace un rato, ahora la sonrisa tenía una chispa de encanto especial, como si hubiera presenciado el acto más bello del planeta o visto a la persona más perfecta y bella del mundo.

- Ciel-kun, he conocido a tu guardaespaldas. Es un hombrunazo perfecto para el trabajo, muy recomendado, además de muy bello.- Dijo prácticamente nadando en el aire. Para mi gusto esos comentarios son innecesarios.

- No me importa si es bello o no. Solo sabré si es perfecto en su trabajo cuando lo realice, antes de eso las recomendaciones son basura.- Dijo mirándola, ella cambiaba su expresión a cada una de mis palabras, la descoloqué.

Seguí caminando sin tomarle importancia. No quiero un guardaespaldas. Miro al cielo del edificio, blanco y sucio, lleno de manchas, ¿acaso nadie puede limpiarlas?, esas manchas son como las heridas en el alma, nadie las alcanza, nadie puede curarlas.

Cierro mis ojos, respiro profundamente, choco. Es un cuerpo, su aroma es agradable y dulce.

- Perdone, yo…- He levantado mi vista y me he quedado sin palabras.

- No hay nada que perdonar, seguro el dolor aún lo abruma.- Me dice aquel hombre de perfectas y finas facciones, elegancia al hablar y al moverse y una voz simplemente perfecta.

Me ha tomado por los hombros, me mira y me sonríe. Ahora pasa su brazo por sobre mis hombros, como a un buen amigo.

- Ciel-kun, él es tu guardaespaldas. A partir de ahora vivirás con él en un departamento en Tokio. Espero te guste. Hasta pronto.- Se despidió antes de besar mi mejilla y mi frente.

Tengo cara de atontado, lo sé. No comprendo que pasa. Me deja con este tipo y se va. Ahora viviré en Tokio. Confusión, los cambios son tan repentinos, ¿qué debo decir?

- ¡Sayonara Tsuki-san! ¡Espero volver a verte!- Le grito agitando una mano en el aire, ella me responde con el mismo gesto.

Ya estamos en Tokio y aún no cruzo palabras con el tipo que ahora será mi mayor acompañante, estará junto a mi en cada minuto y ni siquiera sé su nombre.

- Ciel-sama, he acabado de desempacar.-

- No me llames Ciel-sama.-

- Está bien.- Respondió más que neutral.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunté pesado.

- Para usted, seré Sebastian Michaelis.- Respondió con una sutil reverencia.

- ¿Para mi?-

- Claramente no puedo utilizar mi nombre real con todos mis protegidos. Así sería muy fácil de atrapar. Debido a mi trabajo, he ganado un buen puñado de enemigos y nadie quiere que terceros salgan heridos, mi trabajo es proteger, no maltratar.- Explicó sentándose a mi lado.

- Entiendo.-

- Y bien, ¿cómo desea que lo llame si no Ciel-sama?-

- No sé, solo Ciel.-

- ¿Solo Ciel?, eso no tiene ningún tinte especial. ¿Qué tal Bocchan?- Preguntó sonriendo divertido.

- No eres mi sirviente, ni nada para que me llames amo. Solo dime Ciel.-

- Por supuesto, Bocchan.- Me respondió con un gesto de respeto y una sonrisa, a modo de juego.

Pasar mi vida junto a este tipo. Será difícil e incomodo. Tendré que acostumbrarme a su incomoda mirada y esa extraña sonrisa a diario…

Nota de la autora: Bueno, espero os haya gustado y ONEGAI dejad reviews!necesito la opinión de quienes leen, para arreglar mis errores y mejorar lo malo... Por favor diganme lo que piensan y complaceré su menester, con respecto a mi trabajo... En especial gracias a Alobleu quien me animó a continuar con una buena historia!

For read...

Arigatou gozaimasu!

~ONEGAI DEJAD REVIEWS!


End file.
